My Story
by The real Leena
Summary: Please read it! I'm new here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pen-gyoo-ins of Madagascar. Trust me. The villains would take over if I did.**

* * *

"Aw, come on!" I shouted, fussing with the TV. I hit it with my tail and knocked it of it's stand. The screen broke and I grumbled. "Great! Now I can't watch Team Umizoomi!" I shouted and turned around. One of my lobster minions was standing in the door way. What? Lobsters are good fighters. I know that from my crush. "Tell anyone and you're dead." I told him and her ran off. "Now it's time to play my favorite game. Hide the broken TV before mom gets here!" I shouted and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. I covered the TV up and tried to shove it in a closet. "Grr! Someone help me!" I shouted and a few lobsters came in. "Can you get this TV in the closet? Please?" I asked in a begging tone. "Got it." They said and picked it up.

Someone knocked on the door right as I closed the closet. I opened the door. "Mommy!" I shouted. Yes, I still call my mom Mommy. Got a problem? She smiled. "The last time I saw you, you had just got the hang of that segway I got you." She said and I blushed. "Mommy. No PDA in front of my minions!" I whispered. "Okay. I won't." She said. My friends barged in. "Hey Leena!" Hanessa exclaimed and Nahova and Clemon came in. "Guys! Not now!" I shouted and they laughed. "It's movie night. Remember?" Nahova asked. "Yes, I remember. But we'll have to reschedule. My mom just got here." I told them and they laughed even harder. "You're such a mommy's girl." Clemon said and they left.

"Ugh! I hate it when that annoying little lemur's right!" I shouted and followed mom into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Mom asked. I thought a minute. "Do you still know how to make fish pancakes?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Will you make me some? Please?" I asked and mom laughed. "Sure sweetie." She said. "Yay!" I said and she laughed. "Now run along while I make them. Maybe go fix the TV you broke." She said. "How did you know that?" I asked. She tapped her head with her flipper. "Mothers intuition." She told my and I crossed my arms. I pouted and went to the closet. "Lobsters! Get the TV out of the closet so I can fix it!" I ordered and the same lobsters came and put it back on the stand.

I found my tools and took the screen off. About thirty minutes later the screen was fixed and the pancakes were ready. I could smell them. "Mommy! The TV's fixed!" I shouted and she came in the room. "Can you close and lock the door? If the lobsters saw me I'd never live it down." I said and mom nodded. "I understand." She said closing the door. I sighed and flopped on the couch. "Now, here's those pancakes you asked for." She said and gave me and I clapped my flippers. She turned the TV on. "Mommy? Can you put on Team Umizoomi?" I asked and she turned it on. I know, I'm a big mommy's girl. I'm old enough to live on my own and I've never even dated anyone. Actually, I've never met any boy's in real life. Hmm...

* * *

**So? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pen-gyoo-ins of Madagascar. Trust me. The villains would take over if I did.**

* * *

**CheyCartoongirl8 - You know Blowhole? *Facepalm* Oh right. I think you're his babysitter. I haven't told mommy about you yet because she's looking for a babysitter and I don't think it would be okay for me and Blowhole to fight over little kids cartoons we're to old to watch in the first place. Plus, I've read you're truth or dare and I kinda don't want to get caught up in it. Okay, I might tell her about you...Not sure...  
**

**TheSkySpiritsTalentShow - Thanks! And I'm two years younger then Blowhole! Don't ask how I know his birthday. It's not like I hacked into his house a put invisible cameras everywhere. But no, I've only seen boys on TV or my trainers. I have to be in a pool alone because of this stupid robotic eye!**

* * *

****"Mommy?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yes?" She asked. "Can I put in a DVD?" I asked and she nodded. I picked through my DVD's and pulled out Operation:Blowhole. I put it in and turned it on. When Blowhole came on I paused it. "Why'd you pause it?" Mom asked. "That's him. That's my crush." I told her. "He look's almost like you." She told me. "I know. And if those lemurs..." I fast-forwarded "Didn't get in the way or ruin his plans he'd take over the world." I finished and sighed lovesick. Mom took my empty plate and put it on the table beside her. "You know, I'm still looking for a babysitter. I have an account on this website Blowhole's babysitter is on." She told me. I looked at her in surprise. "How did you know the web-site she's on?" I asked. "You're on it. And you've tired to read stories your not supposed to." She told me and I smiled sheepishly.

"If it's an consolation I didn't get half-way through it." I told her "And I had trouble falling asleep for a week." I finished and she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked me. "Make me some fish cookies?" I asked hopefully. "Not this early." She told me and I pouted. "But Mommy..." I said and she interrupted me. "No buts. You are not getting cookies this early in the morning." She told me. The clock struck twelve. "Leena. It's time for your nap." She told me. "But Mommy! I don't need a nap!" I shouted and yawned. "I just got up really early this morning." I finished. Mom rolled her eyes. "Come on. Coco is waiting on you." She told me. "Mommy. I'm to old for Coco now." I said and yawned again.

"Come on my little evil genius. Let's get you to bed." She told me and I shook my head. "Do I have to steer that for you?" She asked and I shook my head. I followed her and we went to my room. I flopped on my bed and mom handed me a Cinnamon colored bear. I was a day old when I named it! It looked like cocoa to me then! She covered me up with a light lavender blanket and I started sucking on Coco's paw. Mom kissed my cheek. "Sleep tight." She told me, turned off my bead covered lamp, and closed the door on her way out. I was asleep in five minutes.

* * *

**Why do I keep posting these?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pen-gyoo-ins of Madagascar. Trust me. The villains would take over if I did.**

* * *

**CheyCartoongirl8 - How can his big sister be hyoomen? And Spike totally likes Rarity. I don't watch My Little Pony though! Hehe. Okay, I do. **

**TheSkySpiritsTalentShow - Thank you but this is so embarrassing! I don't know what's making me do this!**

* * *

I woke up around two and went in the kitchen. My mom was pulling out a tray of fish cookies. "Cookies!" I shouted and she looked at me. "Not until after dinner." She told me. "Just a little cookie?" I asked and she sighed. "No." She said and I flopped in a chair. "I'm not moving until I get a cookie." I told her and she groaned. "Fine. A small one." She told me and I grabbed the biggest one on there. "That's not small." She told me and I broke it in half. "It is now." I told her and she laughed. "You remind me of me when I was your age." She told me and I groaned.

"You're not going to tell me a story of your past are you?" I asked her. "Not anymore." She said and I laughed. "Let's go watch TV or do something." I told her. "You need to get outside." She told me and I groaned. I knew what this meant. "Don't tell me I have to go outside." I told her and she glared at me. "Fine." I told her and handed her a bottle of sunscreen. I don't like to tell people this but my tail is sensitive. If I go for five minutes without sunscreen on it it get badly sun-burned. It's so embarrassing! I let her put it on me and looked at her. "The quicker we get out, The quicker we get back in." I told her and she nodded. "If anyone see's us, I don't know you." I said. "Leena." My mom said threatingly. "Mommy. I don't want anyone to know my mommy is a pen-gyoo-in. I would never live it down!" I shouted. "Leena. I have to tell you something." Mom said in her I've got news I don't know if you'll like voice. "What?" I asked worriedly.

"The trainers are shipping you to Central Park zoo in New York. You'll be with to dolphins your age, both girls." My mom told me. "You can't let them, Mommy! I'm not leaving!" I shouted, stubbornly. "Leena. The animals there are really nice. You have nothing against animals, Do you?" My mom said and I shook my head. "But I won't get to taste your cooking." I told her. "Leena, I'll send you some cookies. Chill." My mom told me. "I won't get to see you again." I told her and she laughed. "Of course you will, silly!" My mom told me. "Promise?" I aksed her. "Promise." She told me and I snuggled next to her.

* * *

**I hate myself for letting me post this.**


End file.
